Your secret's safe with me
by lovingtheslash
Summary: This is a story of Will i am and Danny O'Donoghue's relationship. It's a romantic journey of them expressing their feelings for each other and trying to keep their secret from their fans.
1. The Voice AU

The last time I felt this nervous was when I first signed up for The Voice UK back in 2011 but at least that was in Britain, I have never worked in Australia before.

I guess knowing that Kylie will be on the panel with me is giving me some comfort considering I am working with her on the UK version this year too.

I think the worst part of it all is that my boyfriend is in England which is basically the other side of the world. It would have been a lot easier to cope with if he was with me but he's busy working hard on The Script's fourth album so I can't just take him with me everywhere.

I've managed to persuade the other coaches and the manager of the show to let all of us sing 'Hall of Fame' as the first performance of the show. They weren't going to allow it at first because it's not technically my song I just featured on it, but with some persuasion they allowed it.

I thought by singing that song it would make me miss Danny less but it only made it worse especially because the other three judges butchered the song, in my opinion.

Everyone in Australia seems to love The Script, including Kylie, Ricky and Joel which fills my heart with happiness knowing that the band is doing so well outside of the United Kingdom.

I've now been sat in this uncomfortable, plastic red chair for 3 hours now but I have to say that the standard of singers in this country is unbelievable.

I know people will notice that I'm on my phone or my tablet a lot but Danny is constantly messaging me like he promised he would since we are not there with each other to speak in person.

Sometimes, well, most of the time I get distracted by what Danny says to me or other times he sends me short videos or photos which cause butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

There was one act that stood out for me though and that was a guy named Julian Simonsz. I think that's just because I turned around and he informed us that he had recently got married to his girlfriend. When he mentioned this it made Joel run off set to bring his Wife on stage with Julian. Upon seeing the two of them together, appearing happy with their rings on their fingers it makes me wonder what it would be like to be Danny's husband. Maybe one day...

That was the first chapter of my new fanfiction. I'll update it again soon! Don't forget to vote or leave a comment telling me what you think of it or if you have any suggestions for future chapters. Love you all :) x


	2. Missing Danny

I feel like I haven't seen, heard or touched Danny in so long but in reality it has only been two weeks but it seems like forever. Even though every night we talk over skype and text constantly all day but I've been in Australia doing The voice AU while Dan has been touring the states but we will see each other in a couple of days. Once I've had a break from filming I am taking the next flight to America.

I'm not really entirely sure as to why I decided to do The voice in Australia, I guess it does take my mind off Danny for a bit as I do try my best to put all of my attention onto my contestants.

Right now we are doing the 'showdowns' which is when each contestant comes on stage and sings a song they've picked and each judge has to choose one from their team to go through, it appears simple enough.

We have already viewed half of the artists now it's time for team Ricky Martin. I'm currently slouched in my chair quite comfortably but then I hear the host say "Now this contestant has chosen to sing, Breakeven by The Script."

Great! That is exactly what I want to listen to when I currently miss Danny so much already and it's one of my songs and it doesn't help that it's one of their break up songs too.

As he's singing the tune I can't help but think of Danny and how much he means to me, the amazing times we've spent together but also the pain we have been through. Not being able to tell the world that we belong to each other and not be able to show our love to everyone.

It is also annoying me that this guy can't even sing it well, I wish the person singing could do the song justice.

I'm finally back at the hotel after a couple of hours of being at the set of The voice and I flop down onto my bed. Before I left, Ricky, Kylie and Joel were all wondering if i was okay because apparently I looked upset and they thought at one point I was going to cry.

Obviously I lied and said that I was feeling a bit ill but I know that the real reason is that I'm homesick and I wish that Dan was here right now with me and could hold me, kiss me and sleep with me but instead I'm on my own.

I'm postive that people will notice how upset and distressed I look while they watch that guy sing 'Breakeven' on The voice but I don't care.

I get under the covers of my single bed and hug my pillow while tears roll down my cheeks but try to comfort my mind by reminding myself that I only have to wait two more days and then he will be next to me once more.


	3. The album dedicated to Will

I haven't informed him yet and I'm not sure how much he even knows about the whole project but I'm going to finally show Will the new album.

I really hope he loves all of it or at least likes it. We have completed the album cover, the songs and of course the album title but the reason why I'm so nervous to display all of it to him is because he was the main inspiration for 'No sound without silence'.

The album cover, is two people kissing but you can't tell the gender of the two people and that's why I was drawn to it instantly. As soon as I saw the finished artwork it made me think of Will and I and the emotional connection we have between the two of us.

The reason behind why I love the album name 'No sound without silence' is because out of the two of us, Will would be considered as the loud one and I would be the quieter one. Our personalities and looks are so different but we compliment each other so well, one without the other wouldn't work. I would be nothing without Will, his difference completes me and I complete him.

The first single that we are going to release off the new album is called 'Superheroes' and even that made me think of Will and all of the hardship he had to face growing up but he got out of it in the end.

I was anxious as well to show him the final version of #3 when we had done that back in 2012. Although that album only had two songs on there which were about him. One of them was the song 'No words' because he has such a unique personality that I can never find words to describe him and the other was the song 'Millionaires'. I also wanted us to both have something that could tie our albums together so we named our album 3 but with a hashtag in front of it and he named his #willpower, so we both had a connecting symbol.

So I shouldn't be nervous to show him 'No sound without silence' because his response when I told him about the songs that I wrote on our last album, was that he was over the moon to hear that he was the source of my inspiration. It's just that this album feels a lot more personal to me than the last one as it didn't feel rushed, so we took our time on it and the whole album is inspired by him, not just two songs.

We are currently in our hotel room in London and Will is sat in the recording studio so I decide now is the perfect opportunity to show him everything.

I clutch the hard drive in one hand and the artwork in the other as I enter the small room and notice Will sat staring at his laptop, deep in thought. So I approach him from behind, place the objects on the desk and wrap my arms around his shoulders then place a soft kiss on his neck and he immediately smiles brightly.

"Are you busy?" I ask.

He spins the chair so he's now facing me and I kneel down in front of him and rest my head on his lap, gazing up at him.

"I'm never too busy for you. So, what do you want?" He says while beginning to stroke my hair.

There's a moment of silence as I debate in my mind if I still want to go through with showing him or not.

"Ummmmm... I've got a little something that I want you to see. In fact it's a really important thing to me and I just really hope you at least like it."

He starts to caress my jawline and tilts my head upwards so I'm now making eye contact with him.

"I'm not going to laugh at you, I'm not going to make fun of you and I know for a fact that I won't hate it." He peers over to his left and nods his head towards the items that I had brought in earlier. "Is that what you want to show me?"

I nod quickly and stand up from the ground to sit on the seat next to his. He notices me tapping my fingers on the table and fidgeting with my sleeves, so he rises from his chair to sit on my lap and I latch onto him with my arms around his waist, nuzzling my face into his neck.

I allow him to inspect the album cover first and after a minute or two, he finally says something.

"It looks so beautiful, the whole design is so well thought through. The colours, the artwork and the album title fit with each other nicely. Why did you decide to go with this idea?"

From that point I went on to explain the ideas behind the album, playing him each song from it as well. Making sure to tell him specifically which each song means.

After the last song ends, he rotates on my lap so I can now get a better view of him. There are tears forming in his eyes as he pulls me in for a long, deep kiss.

As we separate our lips, he intertwines both of my hands with each of his and we stay cuddled in that position for the rest of the evening.

Just as I'm about to drift off to sleep he whispers in my ear "You mean everything to me and I'm so proud to call you my boyfriend."


	4. Be there for him

Will has been working on a certain project for about three years and this is the year that his tech project will be released to the public. It is something that he's extremely nervous about because he's never done anything like this before, he usually just sticks to music.

So he informed me that in September of 2014, that is when he'll be at an event called the "exact target connections". He has to be there to advise his product and talk about why he's involving himself more into the technology side of jobs and what inspires him to be creative.

So I've been trying to find a way to be there for him because I know how much he would love it if I was. Although the problem is that during the week of the event, I have to do loads of promotion for the album so I'm not sure if the other guys will let me go.

Unless I ask the people there if we can perform, because on the second night they have a concert so people who go to the business conference have some entertainment. Usually they only have one act who does the concert though and they've already booked someone called Casey Connor, who is a DJ and she did it last year as well. There's no harm in asking though, they might prefer it if there's more than one act performing on the night.

Earlier I called up the people in charge of the whole thing and they were thrilled that we were so interested in wanting to be a part of the experience, so I didn't mention that I was only doing it for Will.

When I told Mark and Glen but more importantly, my management, they were all fine with the plan. Since we are not just going there to stand around and do nothing but actually perform, it is actually good promotion for our forth album.

I'm currently just sat in my hotel room waiting for Will to come back from working with various artists in the recording studio. Then at that moment the door swings open so I sprint up from my chair and hug him.

"Hey sweetheart. How was your day?" He asks me while we are still wrapped in each other's embrace.

"Good. In fact I have something I want to tell you." I let go of him but I'm still standing close enough to him that I can feel his breath tickle the hairs on the side of my neck.

"I'm going to come with you to America in September when you release your smart watch to everyone!" As I finish my sentence his face lights up with joy.

"Really Danny? That's amazing! Thank you so much, especially because I know you are going to be really busy. So the fact that you're putting in loads of effort to support me makes me feel really special." He smiles brightly at me and I give him a peck on the lips.

"I would do anything for you Will because you are special to me."

With that being said, I pick him up so his legs are around my waist and his head his resting on my left shoulder and I carry him to the bedroom.

We are both really sleepy so I place him gently on the mattress and I lie down next to him. As usual he cuddles up to me so our bodies entwine and I stoke the back of one of his hands that I'm holding with my thumb. Then we both drift off into our much needed nap.


	5. Indianapolis

I am so excited but also incredibly nervous. It is the day that I will be showing off my very own electronic watch in front of hundreds of people. It basically does everything a mobile phone does but you have it on your wrist instead.

The business conference is being held in Indianapolis, the capital city of Indiana. Danny is going to meet me there and I am so grateful that he is going to be there with me.

I arrive at the building and Danny sends me a text letting me know that he is going to be about 10 minutes late, but that's fine. He actually arrived in the city with the rest of the guys this morning but I have only just arrived and it's now late afternoon.

Danny, Mark and Glen have been having a wonder around the city waiting for me to turn up, as they haven't got anything to do anyway until this evening and that's when they're performing at the concert.

I have been focusing my mind so much on the presentation I will be giving that I haven't really thought about the concert that much. I know that the DJ is on stage first, then The Script are singing a few of their songs, old and new and then the last song they're doing is Hall of Fame and I'll be singing it with them.

Then I am meant to go on stage after that and DJ from my wrist, as in the songs won't be coming from a computer, they will be coming from my watch which is connected to the speakers.

A man that I vaguely recognise strolls over to me and offers to take me on a tour of the building so I agree. Just a while later my mobile rings considering my watch isn't turned on right now.

I take my phone out of my pocket and see Danny's name on the screen and instantly smile and I click the answer button.

"Hey Dan!"

"Hello babe. I'm in the main reception if you want to come and meet me if you're not busy."

"Yeah, I'll come over right now. In fact I'm already heading your way as we speak."

"Okay. I can't wait to see you sweetheart."

"I'll be right by your side in a minute. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that being said I hang up and I run through the crowd of people as I can't contain my excitement. Then there waiting for me at the end of the corridor is the love of my life.


	6. The event

After Danny and I kissed and held each other in our arms for about five minutes, I hug Mark and Glen as I haven't seen them in ages either. Then I grab Danny's hand and all four of us start walking.

"Are you okay?" Dan whispers in my ear.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be."

"I was just thinking that you might be nervous about speaking in front of so many people. Also doing a whole DJ set from your wrist is quite nerve wracking." He kisses the top of my head as we enter our dressing room.

We are the only people in the room so Danny sits on the large sofa in the corner and I sit on his lap.

"I guess I am a bit nervous but I'm a lot less anxious now that you're here with me."

We cuddle and make out for about 30 minutes then there's a knock on the door.

"You're on stage in a minute Will." Somebody shouts at us from the corridor.

Danny and I stand up and I stare at myself in the mirror to make sure I look acceptable.

"You look gorgeous, sweetheart. I will be in the audience the whole time." Dan kisses my lips softly and mutters a good luck.

Then I make my way from our private room to the not so private public stage. To sit down and answer random questions about my smart watch that I've created.

"I'm so proud of you!" Danny shouts as he runs and wraps his arms around me.

I just walked off stage and the interview went a lot better than expected. Dan pulls away from me slightly and holds my face in his hands.

"We've got a couple of hours until the concert so we have a lot of free time on out hands." He begins to kiss along my neck. "How about we find somewhere quiet so we can have some alone time."

"I like the sound of that." I moan, then he picks me up, I put my legs around his waist and my hands around his shoulders.

Danny carries me into the nearest empty room and all I can say is that we stayed in there for the rest of the afternoon.

It's now 6:00pm, Danny and I are lying down naked on the floor breathing heavily after having sex.

"We should get ready to perform. The concert will start soon so we should really get dressed." I say to him then kiss his cheek while he smiles brightly at me.

"Yeah. We should get up but I don't want to." Dan suddenly lies on top of me and looks deeply into my eyes. "I hope you know how much I love you. You're my everything."

I'm standing backstage watching Danny sing some of his songs with the rest of the guys of The Script. Then after they finish playing 'Breakeven', Danny says to the audience, "Now for this next song is a man who doesn't need an introduction, Will. !"

The crowd cheers as I step out and I instantly run into Danny's arms as the piano starts to play the intro to 'Hall of fame'. He looks at me with a wide smile on his face as we begin our duet.

For the whole length of the song, Danny is constantly glancing over at me and stays close by my side. When the song is over, we run off together hand in hand while I drag him behind me as I lead him into the dressing room.

"What are we doing in here?" He asks me.

"I've got something for you." I inform him as I take something out from my bag. "Turn around."

Dan looks confused as he turns and faces the mirror. I place a silver, small chained necklace with an arrowhead pendant around his neck.

"I hope you like it. I wanted to give you something to have so when we are apart, you can still have this to wear so you don't feel so lonely." I tell him nervously, worried that he might not want to have it.

"Will, you're so sweet!" He basically yells in my ear as he hugs me tightly. "It's perfect and I will wear the necklace everyday, I promise."


	7. All that I think about

Will has to go to Los Angeles while me and the rest of The Script have to fly over to New York for the Jimmy Kimmel show.

As I'm not doing anything right now and Will is no longer hear to keep me entertained. I log onto my Twitter to scroll through my notifications to see if there's anything of interest to me.

Then I see a few tweets coming from one person and I see a photo of me and Will on stage yesterday. So I favourite the picture and notice that the account is dedicated to the two of us. So I follow them and stalk through the rest of their tweets and realise that they think that me and Will would make a cute couple. That makes me smile.

I love seeing people online saying things like 'you and Will are so good together' or 'you two are so adorable'. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, knowing that there are people out there that would accept us as a couple.

We always debate whether we would come out to the public about our relationship but we decided that it's best we keep it to ourselves. Unless we get married or choose to have kids there is no need to tell people about our personal lives, at the end of the day, it's our business.

Although it still doesn't stop me from getting upset that I can't hold his hand in public or post cute photos of us online. I see friends of mine with their partners and I do get jealous of them sometimes, on how they get to be so open about how in love with each they are.

Then again, I do also enjoy the thrill of hiding our relationship from the public. Laughing when interviewers ask me if I'm still single and I reply with a simple 'yes'. While smirking to myself because after that same interview, I will go back to the hotel where Will is going to be waiting for me.

When I start to miss Will, all I have to do is just touch the necklace around my neck and it makes me feel just a little bit better. As it reminds me of him, the moment when he gave it to me and the sensation of his hands being brushed across my neck.

I can't get him out of my mind! If I hear someone saying the words 'dope' or 'boom', smelling the brand of aftershave he getting a sight of a person wearing clothes that I think Will would wear. Everything always goes back to him.

It's just that I miss him a lot when we are apart and in various countries. It's even worse when we are in different timezones because if we want to Skype or call each other, one of us has to stay up really late at night to do it. Of course I would stay up all night if it meant I could speak to Will but it doesn't mean I wouldn't be tired the next day.

We both have incredibly busy schedules but at the beginning of every month, we sit down together and see when we're free. So we can spend as much time with each other as possible. Even if I have to take a plane from London to Los Angeles and only get to stay there for two days, I still do it to spend that small amount of time with him.

"Hey, Dan." Mark grabs my attention by saying my name and waving his hand in front of my face. "You thinking about Will, again?"

He starts thrusting the air with his hips. "Are you picturing having sex with Will?" He imitates me as he pretends to fuck Will. "Oh Danny, faster, faster! Oh Will, you feel so good!"

"Stop it!" I yell and chuck a book that was lying next to me in his direction. "Also, for your information, me and Will have sex all the time and it is fantastic! The way he moans and breathes heavily underneath me, scratching his nails down my back as I..."

"Okay, okay! I'll stop, I don't need to hear every aspect of your sex life." He walks away, covering his ears.

I glance down at my watch, read the time and realise that we should be setting off soon. I unlock my mobile phone to look at the background picture which is of me and Will smiling and we've got our arms around each other. I chose the photo because it's the first photo we ever took together and he looks beautiful as always. I then pick up all of my stuff and leave to board the plane with Will still on my mind.


	8. Wonderful New York

I absolutely can't wait any longer! Danny has been in the UK for a couple of months as he's promoting his new single called 'No good in goodbye'. Although now he has about two weeks off and he's going to be spending it with me in New York.

He really is the best boyfriend I could ever ask for as he does so many things for me to just make me happy and to see a smile on my face. I never thought I would have anyone in my life who would put my wants and needs in front of their own.

I feel my mobile vibrate in the pocket of my jacket, so I check to see who the message is from. Of course, the text is from Dan and he's just letting me know that he's landed at the airport.

\- 1 hour later -

We're in our hotel room and it's currently about 11 o'clock in the morning. Not that I can concentrate on the time or anything for that matter, considering Danny is straddling my waist while I lie underneath him.

I'm fully naked but he's still wearing his boxer briefs and his baggy shirt which is only half unbuttoned. So as he places sweet kisses along my neck, I slowly drag his underwear off his body. I hear him let out a small moan as more of skin becomes in contact with each other and he starts to grind down on me. I respond by tearing off his shirt with so much force that it rips but neither of us care.

After our love making is over, we cuddle amongst the sheets on the mattress. His head his laying on my chest and I run my fingers through his hair. From almost two year of having sex with Danny, I've noticed that after we finish doing it his scent becomes much stronger too me. He always smells amazing to me though, right now it's a mixture of aftershave and sweat.

"Will?" He mumbles under his breath as he's still tired.

"Yes sweetheart." I say as I hold one of his hands.

"When do we have to go to the studio?"

I turn to glance at the clock. "We have to set off in about thirty minutes."

"We should get ready then." He kisses my lips then stands up and walks into the bathroom.

This is my idea of heaven right now. Making love to Danny, kissing Danny, spending all day with Danny. Just everything to do with Danny makes me happy.

Once we are both cleaned up and dressed, we exit the hotel room to make our way to the recording studio which is just across the road. My director, Michael and David Guetta are producing a remake of John Lennon's Imagine with various celebrities singing it. Both Danny and I have also been chosen to sing a few of the lines of the famous song.

All that we have to do today is just record our singing, then tomorrow we will do the music video. I step up to the microphone first as Danny is a bit nervous so I just want to show him that it'll be fine. Then after a few takes, I'm done so Dan takes my place in the booth. He always puts himself down because I think he has an amazing voice, much better than mine. The whole session is over in an hour and then we exit the building.

"I've been invited to have dinner with a couple of my friends at this Italian restaurant. I'm meant to be there in about 10 minutes, I want you to come with me." I say to him while I hold his hand as we stroll down the sidewalk.

"I would love to as long as I get to sit next to you at the table." He smiles brightly at me.

"That's a deal."


	9. A restaurant and a nightclub

Will is sat to my right and there are about half a dozen people on our table. After we all settle down and we have all greeted each other, the waiter comes over.

"Would you like to order drinks?"

Everyone takes their turn, then it gets to Will and he just wants water. Although he tells me that I can have whatever I want. So I choose an alcoholic beverage.

The discussions begin and most of the time I have no idea what they're on about. Will does most of the talking and I just like to sit there and listen.

I pick up the menu and scan all of the food that's available. We are at an Italian restaurant so obviously it's all Italian food. I chose a margherita pizza and Will chooses some sort of pasta dish.

We're half way through our meal and one of the girls on our table says that she wants to take a photo with all if us. I volunteer to take the picture as she'll end up pitting it online and I don't want people knowing that me and Will are spending time together.

I tell everyone to smile and click the button on the camera then give it back to woman opposite me. We carry on talking about our lives and what we're doing in our careers at the moment.

Once we all finish our food, one of Will's friends suggests that we go to a night club.

"That sounds like an awesome idea. Dan, would you want to do that?" Will turns and says to me.

"Absolutely!"

We all stand up to make our way to the chosen place after somebody paid the bill.

As we stroll down the street in the cold, evening air. Will automatically puts his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him as we walk.

"It looks like we're here." He informs me.

We arrive at a building that has the word 'Marquee' in large letters above the door. The six of us get to cut the queue and the bouncer let's us in.

I suddenly smell the stench of beer, wine, cocktails and other various drinks. Will keeps me by his side so I don't lose him in the sea of people. We all make our way to the bar.

At this point our friends slowly start to drift over on their own to different parts of the dancefloor. So it's just Will and I sat on the barstools sipping on our drinks.

We attempt to have a conversation with each other but it's hard to hear from the loud music blaring from the speakers.

"Do you want to dance?" I shout at Will while holding out my hand.

He nods, puts down his drink and we head over to where everyone else is at. It's so busy and dark that nobody notices that we are here, let alone flirting and acting like a couple openly.

I don't even know what song is playing. All I can focus on is Will dancing to the beat. He starts grinding up against me, feeling the rhythm of the music.

I get sweaty very easily and I can feel my body heating up. Will has realised that too as even my hair is becoming damp from sweat due to us dancing so close to each other.

So the next thing I know, Will grabs a bottle of water from the bar and pours it all over me. So I am definitely a lot cooler now but also soaking wet.

"Oh really?" I question him.

My white shirt is now completely see through.

"I think you look incredibly sexy when your wet." He smirks at me.

He takes my hand and runs fast while I'm getting dragged behind. He leads me to the exit of the club and we end up outside.

"Oh my god! It's freezing!" I yell.

He removes his jacket and gives it to me. Then once I have it on he places his hands on the side of my face and kisses me hard.

"Let's say we go back to our hotel room." He then says to me seductively.

"Sure." I stutter from excitement and the cold.

Then we both rush back to the place we are staying at and spend the rest of the night together. Just enjoying each others company.


	10. A new year

It's the beginning of January, Danny and I had a great Christmas. We spent time together but we did go and visit our own families on Christmas day though. As we don't get to see our families for most of the year so we didn't mind not spending the holidays together.

The Voice UK series 4 is about to start in a couple of days. Although we filmed the auditions, battle and knockout rounds last year, it's being aired on TV this Saturday.

So I'm in England at the moment with the rest of the coaches to promote the new series. This morning, I go on my own to Capital FM radio station to do an interview. I'm currently sat there and the two presenters are asking me things about my music, tech and The Voice.

Suddenly out of nowhere, they ask me about my love life.

"So, Will. Is it true that you're too busy to have a girlfriend at the moment?" The man asks.

I panic. It's because I did a magazine interview a while ago and they asked me why I didn't have a girlfriend. Obviously I couldn't tell them that I was actually gay and in a relationship with Danny so I lied and said that I was too busy. The problem with that excuse is that no celebrity is ever too busy to be in a relationship. When you find someone, you make time to see them.

I stutter and try to change the subject.

"Me and Fergie have also been working in the studio on her next solo album."

"Oh cool, when is that going to be finished?" He questions.

"Sometime this year but we are not entirely sure."

"Why are avoiding the dating question? Are you in love with someone?"

"Umm, I have a song called This is love.. Uhh.." My hands start to get sweaty.

There is an awkward silence.

"Aww, don't worry Will. We won't talk about it if you don't want to." They both reassure me.

I breathe a sigh of relief as we carry on the rest of conversations about The Voice.

I finally leave the building and make my way towards the BBC studios, where we will be having the press launch.

I am greeted by Rita Ora, Ricky Wilson and Tom Jones. We all shake hands and hug as we then pose for the cameras and then we begin more interviews.

All four of us are sat on a sofa with a female interviewer and I try and avoid the questions as I don't really feel like talking. While the others are laughing, joking and engaging in conversation, I start to ignore them and think about Danny instead. I think about how happy he makes me and how lucky I am to be dating someone who is so patient. He doesn't mind taking it slow and waiting for me to feel comfortable with our relationship.

"Is love in the pipeline for you this year, Will?" She asks , which brings me out of my daydream.

"I've got love... Wait, love in the pipeline? On the morning show." I try and make a joke of it by thrusting my hips and repeating the words, "love in the pipeline". Everyone begins laughing.

Then they all turn to face me, waiting for me to answer.

"I've got a lovely life and umm.."

"And a lot of people that love you." Rita jumps in to tell me.

"A lot of people that love you." The interviewer responds.

"Yes." Says Rita.

When the interview is finished. I walk over to the bar to grab myself a cup of water.

"Aren't you gonna thank me?"

Rita appears from behind me.

"For what?"

"For saving you from answering the love question. Which clearly made you uncomfortable." She raises her eyebrows, expecting an answer.

"Yeah, thanks." I stroll away from her but she pulls me back.

"What's wrong? Are you dating someone? Is that why you're being so awkward today?"

"I can't talk about it."

"What do you mean you can't talk about it? You're in love with someone and it's okay to tell people who it is." She reassures me.

"It's not as easy as that. I'm seeing someone who is also in the music industry."

"So? Celebrities date other celebrities all of the time. It's not that big of a deal."

"It's a man!" I shout at her, a little bit too loud.

She drags me to a corridor where no one else can hear us.

"How long have you been dating this guy?"

"More than a year."

"Shit, Will. How have you managed to keep at a secret for so long?"

"That's the thing. People are starting to get suspicious. I keep seeing fans tweeting me and him, asking us about our relationship. I'm worried that we're eventually going to be outed by the media." I feel my heart pounding in my chest as I tell her what I'm experiencing.

"Who is it? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just a least give me a few clues."

I pause for a minute thinking about how much I want to reveal to her.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel comfortable enough to tell you. I don't think he would be happy if I told you either. Only our families and a few of our close friends know about it."

She smiles sweetly. "It's fine! I totally understand. I hope it works out for you but make sure you tell the public when you're BOTH ready."

I hug her tightly and thank her for promising not to spread the word about me being gay.

It's becoming so hard to keep it a secret. As the public, the media and our fans are getting too curious. People are wondering why Danny has been single for 3 years, people are wandering why I'm still single after 8 years. Especially because I'm 39 years old and Danny is 35. At this point we should both be married and have kids by now but we're not.

As the years go by, it just keeps getting more and more difficult.


	11. The world tour

It's coming up to the end of February, so that means The Script's World Tour is about to start. I'm excited to go on the road again and see all of our fans but it means I won't be able to see Will for weeks at a time.

We'll constantly be in different time zones so it could be daytime where I am but nighttime where he is. I hate being away from him so it's going to be hard for both of us, but we'll make it work.

I'm at the airport with him and I'm waiting for my flight. We are sat down at the cafe, it's 6:00 in the morning and we're drinking coffee. I notice he's staring at me so I look directly at him and he seems really sad.

"I'm gonna miss you." He tells me.

I grab his hand and hold it tight so he gives me a small smile in return.

"I'll make sure I message you everyday and we can Skype as much as you want. I could never go a day without talking to you." I assure him.

"I know that we'll see each other occasionally. When you have time off you can visit me and when I have time off I'll visit you, but I want to be with you every minute of every day. I probably sound really selfish."

I stand up from my chair to kneel down in front of Will.

"That doesn't sound selfish to me, sweetheart. I wish that I could be with you everyday but I love touring. Going on tour is my favourite part about being a musician, I couldn't just give that up. Anyway, if I'm not with you all of the time, it means you can get your jobs done more easily, without me distracting you." I say.

"Yeah, I do have a lot of things I have to do this year, so I can try and focus on that. Maybe if I keep myself busy, I won't miss you as much." He half smiles which makes me feel a little less guilty about leaving him.

"The Flight from Los Angeles, California to London, England is ready for you to board." A staff member shouts.

I stand back up and Will hugs me tightly and I can tell that he doesn't want to let go and to be honest neither do I.

After a couple of minutes, I have to force him off me as I have to catch my flight. I wish I could kiss him one more time but there are too many people around who would notice, so a hug will have to do.

I approach a lady in uniform who checks my ticket and Will is standing behind me waving and I can see that he's holding back the tears. Seeing him this miserable just makes me want to stay, but I can't. So I turn around and walk on the plane.

I still have signal as I find my seat and put my hand luggage above where I'm sat. So a text message from Will arrives on my phone.

I hope the first part of the tour goes well ! Once you've finished most of the UK dates, I'll come and visit you in London near the time of my birthday. Around the time when you do your 2 nights at the O2. You make me so proud! I love you more than anything XXX

\- Will

Just reading that message gives me butterflies in my stomach and makes my heart skip a beat. He makes me so happy, he's the sweetest guy in the whole world.

I'm about to reply but an Air hostess tells me that I need to turn my phone off. So I'm forced to put my mobile away as I put my seatbelt on and the plane takes off.

I already miss him and now I won't even be able to message him until I land. This flight takes 10 + hours as well. So I might try and get some sleep to try and take my mind off him.


End file.
